Seedpaw
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |death=Drowned |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Seedkit Seedpaw Seedpaw |mentor=Bumblestripe |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |familyl=Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Lilyheart |livebooks=''The Forgotten Warrior, ''The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm}} '''Seedpaw' is a golden-brown she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Lilypaw, Bumblestripe, and Poppyfrost are gathered at the Stick of Fallen Warriors for the cats who were lost in the Great Battle. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are shown as being disappointed, because they are not going battle training. Then Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe tell them that the two are actually going hunting instead. Lilypaw and Seedpaw are able to go to the Gathering and Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw run off toward the lake, excited for their first Gathering. Lilypaw and Seedpaw look at each other as if they were too mature for the behavior of the three younger apprentices, but then can't help themselves to join in, with this being their first Gathering as well. :Lilypaw and Seedpaw are told to go on a patrol on the ShadowClan border with Bramblestar, Dovewing,Poppyfrost, and Bumblestripe. Lilypaw promises to not go dashing off for obvious reasons. Lilypaw comments that she and Seedpaw will feel like real warriors when they set the scent markers on the border. It is said that the apprentices that are walking ahead come to a stop. She is amazed at what the flood looks like. Seedpaw wants to know what is wrong, because Lilypaw is just staring out at the flood with a look of devastation. She says that she was just thinking of all the drowned prey when Seedpaw suggests to just hunt above the Clan's territory. Lilypaw exclaims about the Stick Of Fallen Warriors stuck in the water. Seedpaw wants to get it and so does Lilypaw, and they both attempt to jump in the water. Bramblestar reaches them before they actually do it. Seedpaw still refuses, but then gives in to her leader. Seedpaw's idea of hunting is going to be put into play, and Seedpaw wants to come and hunt with the warriors. She shows them that she is a great hunter, and her pounce is really good, and she attempts to leap on a piece of sodden moss, but it sticks all over her instead. She begins complaining. Lilypaw, who is now helping out her sister, growls for her to stay still, stating that Seedpaw is sometimes a stupid furball. : ::Bramblestar and Dustpelt are trying to make the fallen dirt pile useful when Lilypaw and Seedpaw bound up, looking for their mentors. Bramblestar tells them where their mentors are, and the two look disappointed for a moment. Seedpaw wonders if they can help them out, and the two squeeze in to sniff curiously at the stick that Dustpelt has. Lilypaw exclaims that they will get more, runs away, only to slip, and Seedpaw falls on top of her. Dustpelt yells at them for being nuisances. Bramblestar tells them to get a warrior to take them out hunting, but Lilypaw and Seedpaw are already off on their journey. Bramblestar goes to get them and find them to prevent anything bad happening, but he is too late. He hears Lilypaw yell for help and finds Lilypaw in the water trying to get Seedpaw out of the water. ::Seedpaw and Lilypaw were trying to help retrieve The Stick of the Fallen when Lilypaw began to drown. Seedpaw saves her, but joined StarClan herself. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Forgotten Warrior :Seedkit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Lilykit, outside camp, near the lake. Once Sorreltail gives birth, the two kits are immediately taken to the nursery where they start to suckle. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail doesn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough so that they can suckle. :Half a moon later, they are named Seedkit and Lilykit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in ThunderClan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. When Sorreltail brings her and Lilykit out to their first meeting, Hollyleaf reveals what happened to Ashfur the day he died. Sorreltail sweeps Lilykit and Seedkit closer to her with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles, referring to Leafpool. The Last Hope :Seedkit and her sister are seen stalking leaves behind the nursery when their mother is gossiping with another queen, Ferncloud. Seedkit says that they would not be sent away from the forest, and her sister Lilykit agrees. Ferncloud tells them to stop eavesdropping. Then they go see Mousefur, who teaches them how to catch stray tails from the warriors' den by sticking their paws under the bottom of the den, although the elder then denies that she had taught them to. :She and Lilykit declare they will keep Brightheart's kits safe and in their nests during the battle. Before Sorreltail leaves on the patrol she looks uneasily at the nursery, as she is worried about Seedkit and her sister. Firestar promises her they'll be kept safe, under the fierce protection of the queens and the fact that the warriors will risk their lives to defend them. Brightheart wraps her tail around her and her littermate. At the end of the battle, she and Lilykit are told to come over to their mother, as Sorreltail presses her blood-soaked fur against them. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence :Seedkit and her sister, Lilykit, appear after the battle with the Dark Forest has ended. Lilykit pops her head out first, and tells their father, Brackenfur, that they tried to wake up their mother, but couldn't. Seedkit pipes up, wanting to know if Sorreltail was really that tired. Dovewing, upon hearing this, takes the two kits away from their mother's body. Seedkit sees how distressed her father is, and asks Dovewing if she should stay and help her father. The older she-cat says no, and the two kits are taken to Brightheart, who cleans their bloodstained pelts. Trivia *Seedpaw has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Seedpaw also has SkyClan blood because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has been described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed by Kate Cary on her blog *She has been called a very pale ginger she-cat in the allegiances and throughout ''The Last Hope and in the allegiances of Dovewing's Silence. *Although being older than Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw,Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw were born in The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Seedpaw and Lilyheart were apprenticed after the trio of siblings. Vicky has said the reason for this will be explained in Dovewing's Silence.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook This was never touched upon, however.The entirety of Dovewing's Silence does not bring up this topic at all, and no warrior or apprentice ceremonies take place in this book. *Seedpaw is listed twice in the allegiances of Dovewing's Silence, with two different descriptions. Her first description is the one from Bramblestar's Storm, listing her as a golden-brown she-cat. The other is from her previous appearance, a very pale ginger she-kit. Although she is listed once as an apprentice, her appearance in Dovewing's Silence is as Seedkit. Character Pixels Family Kin Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Rooktail: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerstar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mistkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Nightkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed Kit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Apprentices Category:Dovewing's Silence characters